durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Prism Connect: Durarara!!/Card Gallery
There are three types of Prism Connect card: character, event, and scene. The card type is indicated in English in the upper left corner. Additionally, character cards are vertical, while event and scene cards are horizontal. Most images are stills from the anime or promotional posters, though some cards feature original studio artwork with a beach, fantasy, or summer festival theme. Prism Connect cards are printed only in Japanese, and only some words, including card type, cost, and rank, are in English. Cards can be red, yellow, green, or blue, but the card's color does not affect its ability. Each commercial card's number and rarity can be found in the bottom right corner. Card rarity is represented by a symbol; for some series, this shows up as stars. The Durarara!! cards use diamonds to indicate rarity: * ♢♢♢♢ - Super Rare (SR) * ♢♢♢ - Rare ® * ♢♢ - Uncommon (U) * ♢ - Common © Commercial cards PC 01-001 C Mikado.jpg|01-001 C Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-002 C Mikado.jpg|01-002 C Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-003 SR Mikado.jpg|01-003 SR Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-004 R Mikado.jpg|01-004 R Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-005 U Mikado.jpg|01-005 U Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-006 C Celty.jpg|01-006 C Character Celty Sturluson PC 01-007 C Izaya.jpg|01-007 C Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-008 U Shizuo.jpg|01-008 U Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-009 C Kyouhei.jpg|01-009 C Character Kyouhei Kadota PC 01-010 R Kyouhei.jpg|01-010 R Character Kyouhei Kadota PC 01-011 SR Kyouhei.jpg|01-011 SR Character Kyouhei Kadota PC 01-012 R Erika.jpg|01-012 R Character Erika Karisawa PC 01-013 C Erika.jpg|01-013 C Character Erika Karisawa PC 01-014 C Walker.jpg|01-014 C Character Walker Yumasaki PC 01-015 U Walker.jpg|01-015 U Character Walker Yumasaki PC 01-016 U Saburo.jpg|01-016 U Character Saburo Togusa PC 01-017 C Simon.jpg|01-017 C Character Simon Brezhnev PC 01-018 C Anri.jpg|01-018 C Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-019 SR Anri.jpg|01-019 SR Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-020 C Anri.jpg|01-020 C Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-021 R Anri.jpg|01-021 R Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-022 C Anri.jpg|01-022 C Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-023 C Izaya.jpg|01-023 C Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-024 C Izaya.jpg|01-024 C Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-025 C Izaya.jpg|01-025 C Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-026 SR Izaya.jpg|01-026 SR Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-027 SR Izaya.jpg|01-027 SR Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-028 R Shizuo and Izaya.jpg|01-028 R Character Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara PC 01-029 C Mikado.jpg|01-029 C Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-030 R Masaomi.jpg|01-030 R Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-031 U Anri.jpg|01-031 U Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-032 R Izaya.jpg|01-032 R Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-033 U Shizuo.jpg|01-033 U Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-034 C Celty.jpg|01-034 C Character Celty Sturluson PC 01-035 C Masaomi.jpg|01-035 C Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-036 U Masaomi.jpg|01-036 U Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-037 U Masaomi.jpg|01-037 U Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-038 C Masaomi.jpg|01-038 C Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-039 R Masaomi.jpg|01-039 R Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-040 SR Masaomi.jpg|01-040 SR Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-041 U Mikado.jpg|01-041 U Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-042 C Mikado.jpg|01-042 C Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-043 R Masaomi.jpg|01-043 R Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-044 C Anri.jpg|01-044 C Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-045 C Anri.jpg|01-045 C Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-046 C Izaya.jpg|01-046 C Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-047 R Izaya.jpg|01-047 R Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-048 C Shizuo.jpg|01-048 C Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-049 C Shizuo.jpg|01-049 C Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-050 C Shinra.jpg|01-050 C Character Shinra Kishitani PC 01-051 R Shinra.jpg|01-051 R Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-052 C Kyouhei.jpg|01-052 C Character Kyouhei Kadota PC 01-053 U Seiji.jpg|01-053 U Character Seiji Yagiri PC 01-054 U Mika.jpg|01-054 U Character Mika Harima PC 01-055 C Shizuo.jpg|01-055 C Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-056 C Shizuo.jpg|01-056 C Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-057 C Shizuo.jpg|01-057 C Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-058 R Shizuo.jpg|01-058 R Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-059 SR Shizuo.jpg|01-059 SR Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-060 U Celty.jpg|01-060 U Character Celty Sturluson PC 01-061 C Celty.jpg|01-061 C Character Celty Sturluson PC 01-062 SR Celty.jpg|01-062 SR Character Celty Sturluson PC 01-063 C Shinra.jpg|01-063 C Character Shinra Kishitani PC 01-064 C Shinra.jpg|01-064 C Character Shinra Kishitani PC 01-065 SR Shinra.jpg|01-065 SR Character Shinra Kishitani PC 01-066 R Celty and Shinra.jpg|01-066 R Character Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani PC 01-067 U Tom.jpg|01-067 U Character Tom Tanaka PC 01-068 U Mikado.jpg|01-068 U Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-069 C Masaomi.jpg|01-069 C Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-070 U Anri.jpg|01-070 U Character Anri Sonohara PC 01-071 R Izaya.jpg|01-071 R Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-072 SR Shizuo.jpg|01-072 SR Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC 01-073 C Kyouhei.jpg|01-073 C Character Kyouhei Kadota PC 01-074 C event.jpg|01-074 C Event PC 01-075 R event.jpg|01-075 R Event PC 01-076 U event.jpg|01-076 U Event PC 01-077 C event.jpg|01-077 C Event PC 01-078 R event.jpg|01-078 R Event PC 01-079 U event.jpg|01-079 U Event PC 01-080 R event.jpg|01-080 R Event PC 01-081 U event.jpg|01-081 U Event PC 01-082 C event.jpg|01-082 C Event PC 01-083 C event.jpg|01-083 C Event PC 01-084 C event.jpg|01-084 C Event PC 01-085 R event.jpg|01-085 R Event PC 01-086 U event.jpg|01-086 U Event PC 01-087 U event.jpg|01-087 U Event PC 01-088 C event.jpg|01-088 C Event PC 01-089 R scene.jpg|01-089 R Scene PC 01-090 R scene.jpg|01-090 R Scene PC 01-091 R Mikado.jpg|01-091 R Character Mikado Ryuugamine PC 01-092 R Celty.jpg|01-092 R Character Celty Sturluson PC 01-093 R Masaomi.jpg|01-093 R Character Masaomi Kida PC 01-094 R Izaya.jpg|01-094 R Character Izaya Orihara PC 01-095 R Shizuo.jpg|01-095 R Character Shizuo Heiwajima PR cards PR cards were released for a Prism Connect Durarara!! one-day event in September 2011. All contestants received the PR-001 card featuring Shizuo, and winners received the PR-003 card featuring Masaomi and Mikado. PC PR-001 Shizuo.jpg|PR-001 Character Shizuo Heiwajima PC PR-002 Izaya.jpg|PR-002 Character Izaya Orihara PC PR-003 Masaomi and Mikado.jpg|PR-003 Character Masaomi Kida and Mikado Ryuugamine PC PR-004 Masaomi.jpg|PR-004 Character Masaomi Kida PC PR-005 Raijin.jpg|PR-005 Event PC PR-006 event.jpg|PR-006 Event Category:Image Gallery Category:Games